<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compulsion by VioletTeaTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370017">Compulsion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTeaTime/pseuds/VioletTeaTime'>VioletTeaTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, let death the kid say fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTeaTime/pseuds/VioletTeaTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death the Kid never feels safer than when he is in Black Star's arms.</p><p>-</p><p>aka DtK has a rough day and Black Star is a sweetheart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Star/Death the Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compulsion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blame user friedgalaxies for making me think about this fucking ship again</p><p>wrote this in an hour w no beta so... idk how good it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His breath shuddered as he closed the door behind him. Death the Kid's hand rose to the lock above the cold knob, and he slowly locked, then unlocked, then locked the door again. His eyes slipped shut as he leaned against the door. He wasn't ready to see the apartment, it wasn't going to be clean enough. Black Star probably knocked into a painting again, or may have walked on the hardwood in his boots, leaving footprints. Death the Kid slowly began to tap the skulls of his rings against the door, the cheap metal making a tinny clang that resonated up to his head. This much he could control. This much he knew how to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>He let his head roll downwards, losing himself in the tapping, the drumming of his rings in perfect quarter notes in four-four time. He quieted when he felt the vibration of footsteps under his feet. Death the Kid stopped breathing all together to listen to the even, congruent breaths of his partner, who now stood in front of him. Knowing Black Star was here made things better. He made things easier.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid? Give me a one to ten on how you're doing." Black Star's voice was softer than what others were used to. While most of the world dealt with high energy, egotistical Star, Kid was one of the few people who was allowed to see his caring side. His genuine side. </p><p> </p><p>"Three. Maybe a four. Maybe a five. Maybe -" Black Star cupped his face, cool fingers and warm palm grounding him. </p><p>"I made dinner. Just some rice and tofu. Maka texted and said you hadn't had a great day. Do you wanna open your eyes? I could shut the lights off if it helps. A dinner in the dark may be cool!" Death the Kid couldn't help his lips upturning to a grin. This idiot got him. </p><p>"No. No, I'll be fine." He slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling figure of Black Star in front of him. He looked cozy in a black sweater, the strings tied in a neat bow. His hair was down, soft. Death the Kid glanced over his boyfriend's lopsided grin and single monolid. He loved that Black Star wasn't perfect, but some days he just wanted to hook his pinkie in that smile and straighten it right out.</p><p>"Damn, really taking your time to admire my awesomeness. Let's get you out of those shoes, huh, then we can go eat." Death the Kid nodded, choosing not to comment on Black Star's teasing about admiring him. He untied each shoe before stepping out of them, and placing them gingerly on the white shoe rack beside the door. Black Star reached his arm out to hold hands, and Death the Kid took it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Black Star."</p><p>"You don't need to be."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They ate in relative silence, sitting together on the bench on their balcony, watching over Death City. The air had just begun to turn chilly, the threat of autumn looming over the city. Death the Kid ate slowly, relishing in the home cooked meal. He watched as a mother and a child walked down the street, the child skipping before pointing at the sign to the pet shop. Watching others live their lives in an imprecise way warmed his heart, in an odd way. He had been learning to cope over the years he had known his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Black Star poked him with one of his Star Wars chopsticks. "Hey."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I'm tired."</p><p> </p><p>Black Star was never truly tired, he just acted too manly to allow himself to tell Death the Kid when he wanted to cuddle.</p><p>"Gods, you frustrate me more than anyone else I've ever met."</p><p>"And that's why you love me."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This was the one place he truly felt calm. The sky had darkened enough that only pale moonbeams were able to sneak into the room, much to the chagrin of Death the Kid, who preferred blackness. However, he made no move to pull the curtains closed, a stream of light resting upon his partner's face, emphasizing the softness of his cheeks and the rowdiness of his eyes. Strong arms curled around him, binding him to the man who he loved. There was peace here. He wasn't concerned about the sock that had fallen off his foot, tangled in the blankets. He had no quarrel with the pillows strewn across the bed. </p><p>There was peace in his touch. And by God, did he need that. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! please kudo or comment !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>